


Redefining Normal

by hellbells



Series: Alpha Sentinel Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, De-Aged Peter, De-Aged Sheriff, F/M, M/M, Sentinel!Stiles, guide!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Stilinski and Guide Hale were settling into their role as Alpha Pair. The calm won’t last what with prophecies and psychotic ex’s coming back into town. Stiles would take them all on if Derek would keep smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Honey, who shrunk the kids?

******_Part One: Who shrunk the Adults?_ **

 

Stiles woke up happy, sated and grateful. It was a Saturday morning and all was right with the world. He was lying in bed with his Guide and it was peaceful.  It was a rare occurrence that the Alpha Prime couple of California got such a chance.  They pulled double duty as they were also the Alpha Pair of the Hale Pack.  It was tough but so worthwhile.  Derek never believed after the fire that destroyed most of his first family that he could be happy.

  
  


It was a long hard road to get to happiness. It involved Alpha packs, Darach’s, Sentinel matters, and other various monsters of the week. Stiles hadn't given him or the rest of the pack much choice. In Stiles mind a pack was family and by sheer force of will Stiles had pulled their pack together.  The last pack bonds had slotted together around the time the Sheriff found out their secret.

 

The light streaming in from the window lit Derek’s face showing how restful and at peace he was.  Stiles loved it and if he had his way that would be how Derek’s life was from now on.  His hand stroked the side of his face.  He knew of a fun way to keep his Guide nice and relaxed as he woke up.  He was just about to move the duvet when ...

  
  


Stiles should have known the peace was an omen warning of trouble. Was it sad that he distrusted peace at 18?

  
  


He had a few seconds to hear their door open. The steps he was hearing didn’t match the heartbeats he knew that should match them. He was up and out of bed at the perceived danger.  The bond hummed with danger so Derek was up too.  In fact, Derek went full on Alpha-wolf.  Stiles had summoned Accalia to his side. They would face the threat together.  What he didn't expect was to see two teenagers staring at them.  Now, before you think him stupid - these were not any of their betas.  

 

A teenager, whose Stiles senses said, was Peter demanding,  “What the fuck is going on?”

  
  


Stiles looked at the people standing in front of them like they were a puzzle.  He knew them, he did. His senses told him it was Peter and his Dad standing in front of them.  The only trouble was right now, they looked younger than he did.  This was so not right, in fact, it was damn right creepy!

  
  


Stiles looked to his Guide to see what he made of the situation as his own mind raced to find a reason. All he got was a wolf version of a shrug. This was so not what he expected five minutes ago. His concerns then were so much simpler.  All he had been thinking about was how could he drive Derek out of his mind.  He liked those thoughts, they were the fun kind.  Not magic and mess. He knew magic was at the center of the mess as both teens reeked of black magic.

  
  


“Peter?” And because Stiles was an asshole. “Honey, who the fuck shrunk the adults?”  

  
  


The young Peter rolled his eyes as there was no way his Alpha could answer.  Derek was stronger now in his Alpha powers but no Alpha had ever learnt to talk in that form.  He didn't want to leave his Alphas' in any doubt. “I hated being a teenager the first time. I have no desire to relive it a second time.”

  
  


Stiles could understand Peter's reasons. Puberty was a bitch without adding lycanthropy into the mix.  The less he knew about his Dad’s sex life with Peter the better.  They were as close as a father and a son could be - but there were limits.  That was why all rooms in the pack-house had white noise generators. In theory, a white noise generator blocked all noise. It didn't quite work that way for Stiles as his abilities were too strong but they did dull the noise.

 

His Dad snorted hearing his lover's comment.  All he could say on the matter was, “I guess I’m working from home for the next few days.” 

 

Stiles could see his Dad was looking at his own body with a mixture of awe and disbelief.  

  
  


Well, that was a given about working from home. Stiles wouldn't even have the first clue how to explain it.  Stiles found himself saying with  no small amount of forlorn. “Everyone - I want you in the kitchen in ten.”

 

_ There went the sexy morning he had planned with his Alpha.  If this was a villain or monster they were going to die - extra hard. _

  
  


There were groans in the house from each room upon the order. The betas of the pack were not stupid.  They knew the ‘little Alpha’ as the pack nicknamed Stiles could hear them.   They also knew should they insult Stiles, he would get his own back in many creative ways.  It was what he did.  Plus, he would no longer cook their favorite foods and that was a fate worse than death.   If there was one word to describe Stiles cooking - sublime.

 

Stiles sighed as he looked at his Dad and Peter, “Go and clean up. I will make breakfast and come up with a plan.”

  
  


Stiles looked at his Guide unamused, “You were a great help there. I particularly like the part where you turned into a wolf to leave me to face the questions.”

  
  


Derek morphed back now it was only his Sentinel with him. He had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to his body but he only wanted Stiles to see all of him.  He pouted, “Come on! You were handling it way better than me. I could not handle seeing Uncle Peter that young again.”

  
  


Stiles softened understanding Derek's position. He was well aware there were going to be a few issues dredged up for Derek.  The pack was not aware but Peter had played a part in the events which saw the death of Derek’s first love, Paige.

 

Stiles thinking better of it. Let his Guide off the hook. “Don’t worry. I’m freaking out too and you know it." He flooded their bond with love and reassurance too.  He never wanted Derek to doubt him. Kate Argent may be out of the picture but she had done lasting damage to Derek. Stiles continued on with his plan, hoping to cheer up his mate. "Okay, the betas will look after Peter and my Dad. We will go find out why they look they’ve been bathing in the fountain of youth.”

  
  


_ Stiles just hoped the house was still standing when he got back. _

 

* * *

  
  


However feel free to check out my  [ Tumblr,  ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook  ](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and  [ Twitter  ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	2. Follow the Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the betas learn about the shrinking issue ...

******Part Two: Follow the Clues**

 

The pack crept downstairs wondering what they might find.  The night before the Alpha pair had informed the betas not to disturb them in the morning. Well, they could disturb them if the world was ending. Otherwise, anyone who disturbed them risked seeing more of their Alphas than they may want to. Oh, and Derek may go for their throats so it was at their own risk.

 

With all these thoughts in their minds, they headed into their kitchen with some caution. When they got into the kitchen. Erica couldn't see an immediate answer to the betas thoughts. She could see Stiles cooking up a storm like he did every morning.  As per usual, Derek loomed over Stiles, looking at him like he hung the moon. So there was nothing new ... so why the tension?

 

Erica’s eyes skittered over their two guests. They smelled like Peter and John but they didn't look like the pack Beta and his mate.  She looked at them closer and those eyes were all Peter. Her first response was a typical teenager response of, “Didn’t do it!”

  
  


The pack reacted to Erica’s shock and stepped closer. Jackson looked appalled whilst Lydia looked curious. Stiles could see she was reaching for a scientific explanation.  He would hate to disappoint her. All his and Derek’s senses suggested the youthful appearance was down to magic.

  
  


“Peter, Sheriff is that you?” Allison asked with trepidation. 

 

Stiles didn't get it. If you ask a question you don't want the answer to - then don't ask it.  He'd grown used to the idea that right now he looked older than his Dad.  He always tried to look after his Dad this was no different in Stiles' mind. 

  
  


“You better believe it,” Peter said with a smirk.  The facial features may look younger but that smirk and snark were all Peter.

  
  


Boyd, ever the unfazed one of the pack, responded, “Huh. That’s new.” 

  
  


Lydia was more shrewd, “So why do you look like you’ve both gone swimming in the Fountain of Youth?”

  
  


Peter and John shared a smirk and then shrugged. It is not like they knew the answer. John gave the summation of facts they could remember, “We were out last night, we got back. When we woke up this morning we looked like this.” 

  
  
  


Erica couldn’t help herself, “It’s a  _ good  _ look on you both. You're hot in the sugar daddy kind of way and now you're just plain hot _ more. _ ”

 

Stiles shook his head in exasperation. He would never tell Erica off for being free-spirited.  She had spent so long in the shadows before becoming a werewolf that he would never do that to his Catwoman.  “Well, Derek and I need to find answers. You lot can catch up.”

  
  


Lydia and Erica looked like all their Christmases had come early. Stiles put all the food down on the table.  He waited until they were all distracted by food and then grabbed Derek’s hand and split.  They could look after themselves for a few hours. The betas were smart enough to know Peter and the Sheriff could not go out whilst they looked so  _ young. _

  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles knew what the best course of action was but he hated having to talk to Deaton.  There would always be a level of distrust between the pair.  It was always going to be tricky for the vet as Stiles could smell his disingenuous nature every time he spoke.  It had led to more than a few conversations between the Alpha Pair and their Emissary.  

 

In the end, Stiles had lost his patience and settled the matter once and for all. He threatened to gut Deaton unless he stopped withholding information.  Stiles made it clear that should Derek ever come to harm because of a lack of information, Deaton would die.   There were laws in place to protect Sentinels who killed in defence of their Guides. 

  
  


Stiles sighed as he got out of the Camaro. He knew this was going to be a doozy of a conversation.  The Vet showed them to his office.

 

“What is the matter?”

  
  


Stiles not wanting to spend any longer in the vet's place than necessary got straight to the point. “What do you know about the type of magic that could de-age a person?”

 

Deaton’s curiosity rose at the question.  “It can take two forms, harmful and of a person’s desire to chase their youth.  The other is a form of protection, a person can’t harm you if they are younger.”

  
  


That answered one question one then. There was no way either Peter or his Dad wanted to chase their youth. They were growing old with grace, their words not Stiles.  So it made sense they were chasing a lead and they got hit with black magic as a result.

 

It looked like it was time for Derek and him to play detective.  It was a good job that he and Derek didn’t have a Sentinel engagement this week.

 

Deaton looked between the Alpha pair. He could admit that he did not believe Derek should be Alpha. He’d been ill-prepared for the task but the boy had surprised his. Derek along with his mate made a formidable pair.  “Does that help you?”

 

Derek nodded, “It does. We would appreciate if you could check in at the house. We can’t smell anything wrong with Peter or John but we would welcome a medical opinion.”

 

Stiles giggled seeing the look of confusion on Deaton’s face.  He could have clarified but he wasn’t that type of boy. “Oh Doc seeing is believing but we would be grateful if you would check the house is still standing.”

 

With the conversation over and their answers found, they headed to the Station.  They had a story to sell as well try and gain a clue about what his Dad and Peter were up to.  The sucky part was what with his Dad being the Sheriff and Peter being Peter. It was not like there was a small pool of enemies to pick from.  

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Stiles waltzed into the station with the ease of a kid who grew up around it. It would cause the odd newbie to question it but they soon learnt.   It was disconcerting when a thirteen-year-old helped you crack your case wide open.  After a while, you stopped questioning it and they were just glad Stiles was on their side.

 

Stiles closed the door to his Dad’s office. Once he did, he grabbed Derek’s hand and opened up his senses to their fullest.  It was a task he wouldn’t normally do but he needed to drill down into his Dad’s and Peter’s scent. It would be so he could find the freshest scent in a room that was all them.

 

Derek spoke in his ear, it had been with his guidance that he could now utilise this skill.  “Focus on me Stiles.”

 

In any other situation, Stiles would be snarky. There was no other place he would rather be.  He pushed away all scents that were a distraction, he could only do it using Derek's heartbeat as an anchor. He could smell his Dad’s scent. He thought about the strength of scent.  He kept his hand in Derek’s not wanting to lose the focal point and grabbed the file.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Derek snorted, “Always but not here.”

 

Stiles smirked because he was in perfect agreement with his mate. “Yes dear,” but then Stiles’ mood changed as soon as he read the name on the file.  Derek caught his change of mood and his own worry grew. Stiles said his next sentence with worrying gentleness. “You need to see what they both looked at last. You should prepare yourself.”

  
  


_ The file was the one that belonged to Kate Argent.   _

  
  


Derek’s knees collapsed from under him upon seeing the name. The wicked hunter bitch, who has seduced him as an underage teenager and set a fire that killed most of his family.  Peter had promised him the bitch was dead. Her throat cut for the attempt on his life. Peter may have been crazy when he first got out of the hospital. Crazy or not,  he was never going to accept a threat to one of his pack.

 

Stiles was ready for it and he wanted to resurrect the bitch just to kill her again.  He would have his special baseball bat ready to kill her once more.  He wanted her to feel one inch of the misery Derek felt and still did.

 

He was under no illusion that Derek still grieved for his family.  He could feel the onslaught of grief and guilt at seeing the bitch's face. Stiles would never let Derek face it alone.  He surrounded his larger mate with the fiercest hug he could manage. Accalia joined in giving a wolf's comfort.  At the same time, Stiles flooded their bond with love and happiness.  He cheated by giving a tug on the pack bonds to get the pack to do the same.

  
  


Derek looked up at him and Stiles got lost in his mate’s eyes. It was sappy as shit but he would punch anyone who tried to give them grief.  It was what his mate needed. He would give Derek whatever he needed to center himself once more.

 

“Stiles?”

Stiles didn't hide his relief at hearing his mate speak. “I’m here Derek always, you know it.  She won’t harm you again.”

 

_ It was a vow of an Alpha Sentinel to his Guide. _

 

* * *

  
  


However feel free to check out my  [ Tumblr,  ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook  ](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and  [ Twitter  ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 


	3. Hunting Games

******Part Three: Hunting Games**

 

Stiles knew Kate Argent’s file was the big clue. He didn’t get it. The bitch was dead, or, at least that is what they all believed.  He’d been there when Peter had ripped the bitches throat out with his claws.  So why were Peter and his Dad looking at a dead woman’s file? What were they missing?

Stiles looked at the crime board. There were photo shots, depicting gruesome crime scenes.  A few years ago, Stiles would assume it was a sick human. Now he knew better, this was a were-creature. His Dad had figured out the same thing, as each attack had a moon phase assigned to it.

Stiles could guess his Dad had fingered Kate Argent as the prime suspect. There was some confusion as Stiles recognised the names - the Calaveras were hunters. Why was Kate hunting her own kind?

 

He thought back to the night of her death, even if it increased his own homicidal feelings.  Stiles needed to figure out what they were missing. Could his Dad be right? Somehow was Kate alive?

It seemed, Chris’ sister had come to town to inflict some more misery. The more Stiles thought it, the more it made sense. Kate wouldn’t be able to resist taunting his mate one more time. Her first two times in town had managed to inflict a serious amount of damage. After all, killing most of Derek's family wasn't enough the first time. Kate had come back and tortured his mate with electricity. It was one of the few things werewolves would suffer with as it was a constant pain.  It worked for as long as the hunter hooked their victim up to a power supply.  It was a favoured trick of both Kate, and her psychotic father, Gerard.

 

Peter had ripped Kate's throat out that evening. Stiles had focussed his attention, even then before coming online, on rescuing Derek.  Kate had fallen into the snow, blood spilling over the white ground. It was all very Shakespearean.  The bitch had deserved it, and no one had shed a tear that evening.  So how could she be living now?  He hated Necromancy, the matter just never got settled.

 

Stiles was pacing his Dad’s office, running the problem through his mind.  There was one key question bothering him.  So he asked Derek hoping he could expand on the lore. “How does an Alpha turn someone?”

 

Derek answered by rote. These were facts he'd learnt as a child from Peter. “An Alpha’s bite or ...”

 

Stiles had never been fond of an awkward pause. It was the part in the movie where you heard something didn’t want to know. You know, the bit where you learn the red-shirt has died in some horrible fashion.  “Or?”

 

Derek paled as he said it, “An Alpha’s claw if it is deep enough ... Yeah, that could do it.”

 

Stiles exploded, “Fucking hell! Does no-one stay dead in this town?”

 

Derek finding a dark humour in the situation, replied, “So far those we’ve put down ... Have stayed down.”

He didn't want to jinx their record.  He had no desire to face the Alpha Pack for the second time.

Stiles shared a victorious grin with his Guide and mate.  It was not about feeling guilt, or worse, not feeling guilt.  They were human beings but their instincts ran different to the mundanes. For them, protection of the tribe (or Pack) comes first at all cost.  

 

Stiles sighed knowing things had just become even more complicated.  He hadn't thought it possible for him. He was the Alpha Sentinel of California, as well as, the Alpha's mate of the Hale Pack. At the same time, he would love to concentrate long enough to graduate without losing  his GPA.  

In that moment, Stiles was pure Sentinel, running of his own instincts to protect. “We need to tell the pack, and then we hunt the bitch down once and for all.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Kate Argent was back in town and she was looking for payback.   She had kept a low profile as she researched this new pack in town. She had thought the Hale pack finished after her little fire.  Much to her dismay, a new Hale pack had risen up out of the ashes.  Kate had been content to ignore them until she had heard they’d defeated the Alpha pack. It was gossip which ran through the supernatural world with alacrity.  All were saying, the Hale pack were a force to reckon with and she couldn't let that stand.

 

She thought she was sneaky enough to avoid notice. She was wrong. The Sheriff and the bastard, Peter, had tracked her back to her cave.  She had learnt a few tricks since awakening as a Jaguar. The magic ward she had placed around her makeshift home had done the job for her.  They can’t harm her if they were teenagers who didn’t remember her.

It had the added advantage of distracting the rest of the pack.  She caught sight of her old boy-toy he had grown up a fine distracting man. Too bad he was one of the monsters (The fact she was one of the monsters was a fact lost on her).

 

To begin with, Derek and his boy-toy had been predictable at first. They’d headed to Deaton. It was sad, he was the Alpha of the pack now and he was still leaning on others for answers. She thought she would have at least taught him not to rely on others so much.  She hadn’t caught a good glimpse of Derek’s bitch all she could tell was that he was male.

 

She stayed long enough on the high street to see the couple move towards the Sheriff’s office. It was cute. They were so clueless.  She didn’t stay around not wanting to push her luck. The people milling around her would hide her scent but not for too long.  After all, she couldn’t wait forever she had plans to enact. She did love indulging in chaos and the misery was an added bonus.   

 

She caught a glance of the little bitch's face. So, Derek liked the pretty one’s but the boy didn’t move like a were-creature.   If he was human it would be perfect. She could have so much fun if he was human.

She had no idea, she was about to bite off more than she could ever chew (including her shiny fang upgrade).

&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Stiles and Derek chose to go back to the pack-house. They would not let the pack get caught unaware. Stiles also phoned Chris Argent to meet them there. He only wanted to talk about the situation once. It would be kind to describe the situation as messed up.

 

He phoned Blair too, “Hey, Can I speak to Jim.”

 

_ “Am I chopped liver? “ _

 

Stiles snorted, “Never Blair but I need a Sentinel’s advice ... We're going on a tricky hunt soon.”

 

That caught the Alpha Guide of the United States attention.  The Sentinel was calm but somehow, at the same time, was radiating fury.  This was personal in a way Stiles had never shown before.  Blair didn't have to think about it. He left the conversation with,   _ “We’re on our way.” _

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he put his mobile away. Derek knew they were a rare breed when it came to Sentinel-Guide pairs.  The majority would pitch a fit at the interference of other Alpha Sentinels. Not Stiles. He had no trouble asking for help to defend the territory and he was not going to let stupid pride get in his way.  Jim and Blair would be able to help and they wanted to.  Derek and he shared a look and shrugged it off. They were on the same wavelength.

 

_ If this was Kate, then they were going to need all the help they can get. _

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

They got out of the Camaro and both stretched their senses to see the state of affairs with their betas.  

Derek growled, “Put that down now.”

 

If ever there was a  _ Dad _ tone, that was it.  Stiles snickered seeing the way his mate scowled, knowing where his thoughts went. The pack was agreeing with him inside the house - Derek was Pack Dad. He didn’t care though and would say it to Derek’s face.  

Stiles shrugged it off, “Hey, I’m the one who they call mom.”

Derek pulled him close, grounding his senses on his mate.  He may be the Guide but he needed it for his wolf just as much as Stiles did for his senses.  “You love it.”

 

Stiles did. He would always love looking after the pack. He said it time and time again. He did one better, he backed it up with actions.  “I will deny it with my dying breath.”

 

Derek looked amused, “We don’t need to be Sentinels to know that is a lie.”

 

For Stiles, that was the one downside of coming online. You can’t crack canine jokes when your sense of smell was better than every werewolf in your pack.

 

Lydia was waiting for them, arms crossed and suspicious. “Why do I have a bad feeling but don’t want to scream?”

 

Stiles smiled, all sunny and bright but lacked any  warmth in his eyes. “Want to help me research the most vicious ways to kill someone?”

 

All the pack whipped their heads around hearing Stiles ask that particular question.  They knew the Alpha Sentinel was more than capable of killing. He came online killing one of the Alpha Pack who attacked Derek.  What they had never heard was that level of hatred.  This was way more than the protection of the pack. It was personal and full of deep hatred.  Who could invoke such a response?

 

Lydia was a genius and didn’t blink.  She was always willing to devote brain power to solving problems. If Stiles was mad enough to ask, she would find out.  

 

Erica was bolt upright if her Batman was wanting vengeance she would help him. “What is going on?”

 

“Well, I know why my Dad and Peter are living a bad eighties movie,” Stiles replied still not giving too many details away. “Oh, Alpha Ellison and Sandburg are coming to town.”

 

The packs eyebrows raised upon hearing all these little details. It was like their Alpha was planning for a war.  He wasn’t. War implies both sides have an equal chance of winning. No one in their right mind would ever bet against their sides. After all, they had Stiles, Lydia, and a young Peter, who was still a crafty bastard.

 

His Dad pursed his lips, “Talk to us son.”

 

Stiles let out a weary sigh, “As soon as Chris is here. I only want to explain it once because we then have a hunt to start.”

Shivers ran round the room. A primal energy hummed through the pack, they would be hunting soon. The only question was - who were they hunting?

* * *

However feel free to check out my  [ Tumblr,  ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook,  ](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and  [ Twitter  ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	4. 4: I wouldn't want to be her ...

 

**Part Four:  I wouldn’t want to be her...**

  
  


Kate Argent had been taught you win at all costs. If you fight monsters then you had to be worse than one of them.  Better yet, you had to be unpredictable, otherwise, you might just lose your throat.  It was good advice her Dad gave her and advice she had always tried to live by. After all, when she stopped listening to it - she did lose her throat.

  
  


Her life had gone to shit ever since.  She would take down the Hales if it was the last thing she ever did.  She would have her revenge for Peter Hale taking her humanity.  Right now, she was trying to find out all she could on Derek’s little bitch. It would devastate Derek should the boy come to harm.  He always felt so much.  The boy should have kept to his own kind.   In Kate's mind, if you lay down with monsters then you should expect to get hurt.

 

The information she’d managed to dig up was uncovering quite a few little gems about the Hale Pack.  Surprise one, the boy was the Sheriff’s son. It looked like her Derek grew up to be a brave boy. She was brazen but she would never pull such a stunt.  Then there was the fact, the boy was a Sentinel, and not just a Sentinel but the Alpha Sentinel of California.  So maybe not such a fragile human but she doubted he could match a were-jaguar.

  
  


Kate would confess that this was the part she was trying to wrap her head around.  If the boy was the State Alpha that would make her Derek his Guide. Which, was like wow.  No wonder she had tricked him.  It also made him a bigger freak, a werewolf and guide.  He had to go, she was doing him a kindness.

  
  


She needed to get onto her assassin contact. He would relish the challenge of killing the menagerie of supernatural creatures. It was a time to put in a call to the Chemist, he would help her decimate the Hale Pack.  If only she had made the link between Sentinel and their sense of smell.

  
  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Chris stepped into the living room of the Hale house not liking the tension he could feel. He and his family hadn’t caused the pack any harm in recent month.  He had put his foot down with the family after the fiasco with his father. He refused to cause any more harm to an innocent family.  He didn’t care whether they had a furry time of the month if they didn’t harm anyone. On the flip side, he wasn’t going to pick a fight with the Alpha Sentinel Guide pair of California.  There was no way hunters could afford the scrutiny.  Stiles was too canny he would classify it as a hate crime and see the hunters locked up for at least ten years.

  
  
  


Chris wasn’t waiting around, “What is going on?”

He couldn’t explain it but he felt the need to reach for a gun.  It was the atmosphere that saturated their little meeting.  Whatever it was, it was nothing good.

  
  


Chris got his answer in a snarky response. “Oh great. Just what we need the bitch’s brother.”

  
  
  


He knew that tone and snark.  There was only one person he knew who could drop poisonous-barbs wrapped in honey.  Peter always did have a way with words.  The eighteen-year-old look he was sporting at the moment was a new touch.

  
  


He may be a respected man in the community but faced with such a moment. He could only say, “You have got to be fucking with me!”

  
  


The pack laughed, but Derek answered him, “Nope, the Sheriff, and Peter are both this way.” 

  
  


Chris realised that the teenager was indeed wrapped a second teen.  They looked together and happy.  Chris figured they were going to be in it for the long haul.   He wasn’t sure what he could say apart from, “Congratulations?”  

 

The Sheriff and Peter Hale he never saw that one coming.  Allison had hinted they were both dating, he just hadn’t realised she meant each other. 

  
  


Stiles snorted, but spoke from the heart, “I will for one, will be relieved when Dad is old again.” 

  
  


Erica smirked, “Why Stiles?” 

  
  


“It is weird okay.” Stiles retorted.  He was a Strong Alpha Sentinel and he the Alpha Mate for the Hale pack.  All this was undeniable but sometimes you just want your Dad. 

  
  


Chris wanted to laugh. This kid in the last few years had gone through the ringer thanks to life. He’d dealt with the supernatural. He dealt with psychotic humans and coming online as the Alpha Sentinel of the State. To say he had had a rough few years would be an understatement.  To think this is what freaked him out was a little bit funny. He was smart enough not to voice it. Instead, Chris found himself asking the most pertinent question, 

“So what happened?”

  
  


Stiles huffed, “Well we went to Dad’s office and found they were investigating ... It is what they were investigating that caused us to contact you.” 

  
  


Chris could put the clues together even if he wasn’t sure how.  “Kate?” 

  
  


Stiles nodded, “She is still inflicting misery and pain on everyone she meets. Only it is the Calaveras clan who is now her current victim pool.”  

  
  


Allison gasped, “They are hunters out of New Mexico.” 

  
  


Stiles shrugged, as it wasn’t news to him. “I know. I’m guessing Hunters are not too kind to those who turn.”  He was defiant, daring Chris to refute it. 

  
  


Chris shook his head, thinking about his own family. “Right or wrong.  Hunters who get bitten ... Well, the code requires them to take the honourable way out.”

  
  


Silence ensued as they comprehended just what Chris implied. Derek spoke up to break the silence, “Kate seems to not agree. We believe she is in Beacon  Hills somewhere. Oh, and she why Uncle Peter, and the Sheriff are reliving their youth.” 

  
  


Chris hummed, as he thought through the problem. “She was always a quick study and would use anything to get ahead.” 

  
  


Stiles didn’t care. He was going to hunt bitch down and take her head - highlander style.  It was in his limited experience a simple fact. If you cut off the head of a monster it tended to die. Although, he wouldn’t put it past Kate to grow two more in its place.

  
  


“Fair warning. I am starting a hunt, it will be sanctioned by the Sentinel Council so there can be no comeback.” 

  
  


Chris sighed as the sad thing was he should feel more than he did upon hearing that.  He wasn’t naive.  If by some miracle Kate was alive then she needed to be stopped.  Although he would use the word miracle regarding Kate in the loosest sense. “It is necessary ... I just can’t be the one to pull the trigger.”

  
  


Derek nodded, “We wouldn’t expect you too.”

  
  
  


Chris phone broke the silence. “Hello.”

  
  


_ “Christopher. We have matters to discuss between us.” _

  
  


Chris was now glad for the meeting. He hadn’t like dredging up Kate and what she did. It would have been worse if he was caught unaware.  He didn’t have the desire to play games with Rosa Calaveras.  He looked around the room and there was a moment of startling clarity.  He didn’t have to play games. He could let others deal with her.

  
  


He handed his phone to Stiles.  Derek was the Alpha of the pack but he needed Stiles to speak as Alpha Prime Sentinel. Stiles quirked an eyebrow, asking without words was he certain. There was no doubt this would have repercussions for Chris in hunting circles. 

  
  


Stiles took the phone and mouthed  _ name _ .  Stiles grinned at the rest of the pack, this would be the little bit of amusement he would get in the next few days. Stiles was ambiguous with his words.  “Ma’am, may I ask why you are harassing my pack?” 

  
  


“I don’t speak with wolves,” came the hissed response.

  
  


Stiles snorted, “Lady you are not talking to one. I am Alpha Prime Sentinel Stiles Stilinski and you distressed Chris with your phone call. He is looking most aggrieved at me for snatching his phone. Not that I care ... I just want to know why?”

  
  


_ “It is not your concern.” _

  
  


Stiles rolled his eyes as that was the biggest load of crock he had ever heard.  “Did you just tell an Alpha Prime that something in his territory was not his concern?”

  
  


_ “You are not equipped to deal with this threat.”   _

  
  


Stiles had not missed a hunters' casual arrogance since Chris had pulled his head out of his ass. He could call it a duel of wit but one side was lacking the armour necessary.  

 

What he wasn’t prepared to do was engage in pointless conversations.  He would not tolerate her stepping into Beacon Hills.

  
  


“You misunderstand. I know all about Kate Argent and the misery she can cause. Oh, and I am speaking about before she got claws.”

  
  


That stopped the smug superiority in its tracks.  Stiles looked unrepentant. What he wasn’t going to do was a tolerate a threat to his personal pack.  “Look, I am about to hunt the bitch down and take her head. Should solve the problem for all parties.”

  
  


He got a few looks of horror from Scotty for phrasing it that way.  He really couldn’t care. This was the bitch who hurt Derek so badly. If Stiles was being honest with himself. He would settle for nothing less than the complete annihilation of Kate Argent. His Sentinel demanded nothing but total vengeance.

  
  


_ “This is a matter for the hunting clans.” _

  
  


Stiles could respect stubborn. After all, two of his best friends, Scott and Lydia embodied stubbornness in its purest form.  “Let me put this in a different way. I will be starting a Sentinel hunt to take down Kate Argent.  It will be on the grounds she is intolerable for my Guide, Derek Hale.  Should you interfere in my constitutionally _ protected  _ right ... I will bring down the Sentinel Council on your head.”

 

Rosa gasped, “You would bring the supernatural out in the open?” 

  
  


Stiles smirked, “Only if you force my hand and ignore my wishes.”  There was no one else with the protection of the Sentinel Council who could.  He wouldn’t do it without it being a last resort.  It would be opening up Pandora’s box without any chance of putting the lid back on. He wanted to consider all options before he would contemplate it.  He could see the pack, apart from Derek, were stunned by the notion too.  He and Derek had spoken about it late at night.

  
  


There was a breath sucked in on the other end of the phone. Stiles had left it in no uncertain terms.  If she came to town then she would end up dead right beside Kate Argent. He was about to find out what type of woman Rosa Calaveras was.

  
  


What no one commented on but all wondered about was what they saw.  As Stiles defended the pack, two wolves appeared to impose themselves over their Alphas.  They recognised the wolves as Accalia, Stiles spirit animal, and Derek’s Alpha form. 

 

Chris wondered if he should warn the hunting council about the prophecy coming to life.  Nah, some things people needed to see for themselves.

 

_ It was more fun that way. _

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my  [ Tumblr,  ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook,  ](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and  [ Twitter  ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 


	5. 5. Chemists need not apply

**Title** : Redefining Normal.

**Author** :hellbells101

**Fandom/Genre** : Teen Wolf (Tv)

**Relationship** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Content Rating** : Nc-17

**Warnings** : Smut, canon-violence, Canon is what exactly?

**Summary** :Alpha Stilinski and Guide Hale were settling into their role as Alpha Pair. The calm won’t last what with prophecies and psychotic ex’s coming back into town. Stiles would take them all on if Derek would keep smiling.

**Word Count: / 5, 723 /10,000**

  
  


A knock at the door signalled the arrival of Blair and Jim.  Stiles was glad for the support and Blair always managed to raise people's spirits.  The Alpha Guide was vivacious and his spirit could fill even the most depressing room. With Kate once again hanging over the Pack, Stiles would welcome the brightness.

 

Derek came forward to hug the Alpha Guide. He would be the only one who could. Anyone else and Jim would pound them into the ground.  The betas had learnt a long time ago, Jim Ellison did not need to be a were-creature to beat them to a pulp.  Stiles had said at the time it was a good life lesson.  It didn’t matter how powerful you were, there was always someone out there who could beat you.

 

Jim grinned as he had heard the entire conversation with Calaveras. “I thought you said you wanted to make friends with other people?”

 

Stiles snorted,  as he could tell the head Sentinel was saying it tongue-in-cheek.  “Coming from the guy who threatens to gut anyone who makes Blair cranky.”

 

The pack showing they were all mean and fabulous creatures, reminded him. “You did the same for Derek.”

  
  


Stiles shrugged it off as he couldn’t deny it. He had said it and would carry out his promise when it was necessary. “I can’t deny it.”

  
  


Blair rolled his eyes, Jim was his partner and his Sentinel.   Jim respected his ability to look after himself. Still, Jim would never be able to lose the protective instinct when it came to Blair.  Blair asked the key question, “Will she listen?”

  
  


Stiles had no idea. “Chris, you know her best?” 

 

Chris was a startled to be dragged into a conversation with Alpha Pair of the United States.  It highlighted the power the pack could yield if they chose.  He knew the answer, “She is the head of one the most powerful hunting clans.  If she believes her mission is righteous ... well, she is not going to listen to reason.”

  
  


Derek looked straight at Stiles and said, “No, don’t say it.” A clear order, Stiles pouted but didn't go against Derek. He wouldn't in front of the pack unless it was a matter of life and death.

  
  


The pack all grinned at the pout on their Sentinel’s face. Lydia settled it with a haughty, “If the comment is that easy ... It is not worth it.”

 

Stiles smirked, “You have a point. I’ll be good.”

  
  


His Dad piped up, “Since when?”

 

Stiles snorted, “You can’t lecture me until you are the right age again Pops.”

 

Derek knew his pack too well, this conversation was going to go downhill fast. Right now, they were acting like adults but it wouldn’t last.  “Can we go back to the serious matter?”

 

Stiles pecked his Alpha’s cheek with a quick kiss. “Yes, dear as you asked.”

 

Derek showing he may be the Alpha of the Hale pack but he could still be a little shit. “Thanks.  I think we need to fake an illness for your Dad.”

 

Peter shook his head, not disagreeing with the idea but rather the excuse. It would need to be more specific. “It won’t work. I'm thinking a family bereavement back in Poland.”

  
  


Jim was quick to respond. “A bereavement out of the country would work better for the Sherif. How are you going to explain you two?”

 

He was, of course, referring to Peter and John being teenagers once again.  That shut the pack up again. It was a problem. They were looking for a solution but none of them were naive. It could take a while before they found the solution that would see them back to their original ages.

 

Blair showing he was a responsible person showed where his focus was.  “We will help as best we can but most of you have school tomorrow.”

 

Stiles couldn’t wait to graduate. He may have repeated a year before they got his meds right but would graduate now with a 4.0.  “Yes, we do.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Stiles had forgotten the chaos of S.A.T. testing day and he hated it this year even more.  He’d done his test with Lydia last year so avoided the stress this year. By the moon, there was so much tension in the air.  It was bad enough to saturate his senses. If you weren’t ready to take the test, don’t do it. It would be better than the stress and anxiousness that he could feel in the school right.  

 

Erica was in his space, seeing his space moment. “You okay Batman?”

It was just the distraction Stiles needed to get his focus back. 

  
  


Stiles shook his head, not even pretending to be okay. “This sucks. Too much on my senses.”

 

Erica pursed her lips hearing what he was not saying. He needed Derek.  There was no way the School could refuse him.  It was a great coup for them that he still attended their school.  Erica pushed him towards the doors, 

“Go outside and I will make the call Batman.”

 

Stiles stroked her hand, using it as a way to ground his senses.  Derek would always be his main anchor but the pack could help ground his senses in a pinch.

 

Stiles had one thing all students dreamed of, a free pass to get out of any lesson. No questions asked, which was what was going to happen for AP Biology.  He was good too, as he never abused the privilege.   When he reached the exit he sucked in a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air.  Well, as fresh as it could be for a parking lot. Now he was out of the school and the noisy hallway he could relax.  

  
  


Stiles notched his hearing up to its strongest. He let all his other senses fade into the background. He needed to find Derek's heartbeat to know he was safe.

He found Derek amongst the noise of the city.  Stiles could tell Derek was chatting to Jim and Blair.  They were discussing whether it would they should expose werewolves to media attention.  Stiles could hear the phone call Erica made letting Derek know he should get his butt to the school. It was an impressive feat, how Erica managed to walk the fine line between Beta and teenager sass.

 

Stiles did the best thing he could. He lay under a tree, careful to close his eyes and keep his sensory output to a minimum.  He kept control by listening as Derek’s heartbeat drew ever closer to him.   The light dimmed as someone blocked his light. He would have freaked but it was Derek. “Hey, Babe.”

  
  


Derek didn’t say anything, he just pulled him into a full bear hug. It was exactly what he needed. He could do what he needed which was glut his senses on Derek.  

 

Derek scented Stiles neck with only a “ _ Sentinel,”  _ to acknowledge his mate. 

  
  


Stiles snuggled ever closer, hands dipping below the shirt.  “ _ Guide.” _

 

Stiles had enough wits about him to keep it PG. There was nothing wrong with his relationship with his Guide. They were both over the age of eighteen and had a full bond but that didn’t mean they wanted to be exhibitionists. Stiles never liked sharing and Derek’s early experiences had left him rather shy.

 

Stiles was better now that his senses were back on an even playing field. “Hey, sorry to take you away from your meeting.”

 

Derek snorted,  proving he was still the Sourwolf he fell in love with. “You would always come before a meeting.”

 

Stiles knew this and said nothing.  He could tell people were staring but he didn’t give a shit.   It was then, he felt the vilest repulsive feeling wash over him.  He scanned the yard with his sight for Kate. He didn’t think there was anyone who could match her void of character.

 

He was wrong, Kate was nowhere to be found so this was someone new.

 

Stiles sat bolt upright. “Who the fuck is that?” 

  
  


Derek looked at the person his mate was staring at.  He had never seen the guy.  He was new in town.  This was an interloper and worse one who wanted to cause harm.  They couldn’t let him go inside the school. Their pack was inside and there were innocent teenagers in the hallways.  

 

Stiles shuddered, “Please don’t scan him. You don’t need that negativity, Derek.”

 

Derek didn’t like it and his eyes flashed red.  Stiles touched his hand, “Even I can pick up death and decay on him.”

 

Derek sighed but he would bow to Stiles’ wish for now. It was so he could use this as leverage when he asked something similar of Stiles sometime soon.  “How shall we play this?”  

  
  


Stiles thought about it, “Let us have Deputy Parrish come to meet us.” 

  
  


Derek wasn’t too fussed who dealt with the problem. He just wanted Stiles to calm down and that wouldn’t happen until the situation was over.  

 

“Hey, Parrish. You need to get down to the school like ... now.  There is a teacher who reeks of evil and death. I find him intolerable. If you don't get here within five minutes I will take action.”

  
  


Stiles had used the keyword.  Jordan would understand what a declaration of intolerable meant.  Parrish grabbed a body bag just in case. This was not his first rodeo with an instinct riled Sentinel.

  
  


Stiles could see the man who was a void of nothingness was heading towards the school entrance.  He was stuck.  They had to be careful and get this right.  If they played this wrong then their betas and the school students would be in the line of harm.   They needed to get closer to the man, to find out just what his intentions were.

 

Derek had a wry smile on his face, “Why not go and say hello?”

  
  


Stiles smile was radiant, “You know, Dad would be disappointed if I don’t.” 

  
  


They walked off the hill over to the pit of hate. Stiles kept his hand in Derek’s, needing the extra grounding.  “Hello Sir, Are you a substitute today?” 

  
  


The man frowned, and Stiles could feel the hate in the guy spike when he looked at Derek.  Well, if he didn’t already hate the guy. He would now.  Bastard.   

 

“I’m here for the testing today. Take me to the Principal’s office now.”

  
  


Wow. Rude too. This guy knew how to make friends fast.  Stiles could see the guy didn’t like the scrutiny. “Follow me.”

  
  


He didn’t want to let the guy into the school. It was not ideal. He would have to because try as they might, Derek and he would be able to protect everyone. Too many risks for too little yield.  

  
  


They reached the principal’s office.  Stiles liked the new principal but the last principal beat him black and blue.  So it wasn’t saying much. “Sir, this the teacher in charge of testing. He demanded I bring him to you.”

  
  


The Principal was quick-witted. It was what you expect from someone in charge of an institution involving students. "Thank you, Mr. Stilinski."

 

"Here are your notes Principal."

 

Stiles smiled as if it was the best thing he'd heard today.  He'd used the secretary outside to ask for notes.  The top one was an email Derek had typed whilst they were heading towards the office.

 

The Principal read the top one.   _ "We cannot let this man out of here ... Police on the way to arrest him. DH" _

 

Stiles would give the principal credit. He didn't blink at the note. He shook the hand of the man, "It's great you are here today. The kids are eager to take the test. One of our teachers, Ms. Martin, will be your liaison today."

  
  


The man's droll response of, "That's a new response," was all most pitch perfect.   You could believe that he was an educator.  There was just one key thing, his eyes were dead. It was like he just couldn't quite hide the evil inside him.

 

The Principal just shrugged, he would neither confirm, nor deny. He was a seasoned professional.  He saw this newbie go to get up.  He was shoved back into his chair.  Derek and Stiles had flipped into their true roles. 

 

"Stay where you are Sir."

  
  


The testing man exploded with outrage. "What is the meaning of this? I have tests to start!"  The only trouble was it was a beat late. 

 

Stiles cocked his head to the side contemplating what he had just heard.  "You are no teacher. My Guide and I are repressing our instincts to tear you apart."

 

Hale asked the question that was bugging the Principal as well. "What's wrong Stiles?"

  
  


"He wasn't lying when he said he had tests to run..."

  
  


Derek looked at the suitcase. It smelled of chemicals and bleach.  "Let's get someone to enact safety controls from the hospital."

  
  


The complication of the Principal meant they couldn't talk about the supernatural.  

 

"You're ruining everything," the Chemist hissed.   

 

Stiles snorted, "Why? What did you want to achieve?"

  
  


He didn't often ask crazy people for their reasons. There in lay the path to madness and all that rot.  Today, he asked as it was to help with his threat profile of the city. 

 

The Chemist shook his head, "I won't betray her."

  
  


Jordan's arrival was perfect.  "Hey, so I'm pretty sure this guy is  _ the Chemist.  _ He is all yours but for gods sake do not open his briefcase. We have a hunt starting now. You need to tell the men to stay away from the preserve. Derek and I will be running on full instincts."

Anyone who got between them and Kate Argent today,  it would end badly. The time for waiting was over - Kate was going to die today.

 

* * *

  
  
However feel free to check out my  [ Tumblr,  ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook,  ](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and  [ Twitter  ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	6. The End

 

The hunt had started not that anyone but the pack would know. Their sensitive ears picked up the twin alpha howls.  The pack bonds shivered with primal energy.

 

“Cut school?” Isaac said, knowing what the answer would be.

 

Lydia nodded, it was not like she needed to go to school to pass. Jackson would always do what she did. Isaac didn’t ever have to ask Erica and Boyd as they were the original three betas.

 

Scott looked like he was going to argue before he checked a message on his phone. “We’re all to go. They want us safe.”

  
  


If they thought by skipping school it would mean less study - they were wrong.  As soon as they were through the door of the pack-house. Well, each beta ended up with an armful of books.  

  
  


Peter and, the Sheriff, may be half their current age but they still had natural authority.  The spell had taken their age, not their skills or memories.  As a result, they were leading the pack in researching how to recover their age.

 

Scott had an adorable look on his face. “What?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Well, in case you forgot we shrunk. We’re using the Hale books to fix what the bitch broke.”

  
  


It didn’t take a genius to know Scott would react to that comment on his girlfriend’s behalf.

 

Allison settled it before it could become an argument. She settled her hand on her boyfriend’s arm.  “How can I help?”

 

For once, the pack caught a glimpse of a rare true Peter Hale smile.  It distracted them so much that no one else asked a question.  They just got on with their reading.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Derek was restless. The urge to chase and hunt was it at its worst.  If he looked up into the sky - he would expect to see a full moon. It was midday so unlikely but it was that type of mood.

 

Stiles showing just how well he knew his mate told him, “Shift.”

 

Derek hesitated which was strange. He loved his other form and Stiles knew it. It spoke to just how affected he was by Kate being in town.  It was bound to push old insecurities to the fore.  

 

Stiles was having none of it, “Der’ shift! I’m not her. You are beautiful as a man or a wolf.”

 

The conversation was over.  One second Derek was standing there, the next a stunning, sleek wolf was in his place.  Accalia, Stiles spirit animal, came out to play. The two wolves perfect mirror images of each other.

 

Accalia was a way for Stiles to channel his extra abilities.  He trusted Accalia, “Go. Go hunt down the bitch for me Lia.”

 

The white wolf gave him the equivalent of a wolf snort and tore off into the preserve. Derek and he followed in her wake.

 

_ The chase was on and Kate's scent was all they needed. _

 

_ &*&*&*&*&*&*&*& _

 

Jordan wondered how many people would kill to interview this guy. The rap-sheet had more entries than years he’d been alive on this Earth. He wanted the Sheriff back soon. He got paid to deal with this craziness.

 

“So why Beacon Hills? There are no high-value targets here ...”

 

_ Silence, go figure.  _ Jordan wasn’t expecting an answer but it would have been nice.  He’d met these type of mercenaries before when he was in the army.  You would only get at them if you insulted their prowess.

 

Jordan smirked, “You didn’t do your homework for this hit. I mean ... you pick the school of the State’s Alpha Sentinel.”

 

Oh, that got a reaction.  Jordan had to press home his advantage.  “How dumb do you have to be?  He smelt your deceit before he even requested a hazmat team.”

 

The man finally spoke, spitting out, “Derek Hale should never have been near that school. I don’t see him being arrested.”

  
  


Jordan wanted to roll his eyes at the pathetic distraction attempt.  Plus, for an international assassin - he wasn’t too bright.    He did add, “I think you missed the memo. Derek Hale is the Alpha Guide of California ... He can go wherever his Sentinel goes.”

 

The man paled. Wow, did he have it in for Derek, the poor guy couldn’t catch a break?

 

The Chemist reiterated, “Not possible.”

  
  


Jordan was kind of wishing the man had indulged in his right to silence. This speech was giving him a headache. “Why not Mr. Chemist?  Alphas’ Sandburg and Ellison believe so ... Do you know something they don’t?”

 

The Chemist shook his head, unwilling to believe. “It cannot be.”

  
  


Jordan added, “There is plenty of literature out on the Internet. You can read about Sentinel and Guide genetics if you like.  I don’t see what the problem is.”

  
  


The anger in the Chemist was growing. “He is already a freaking werewolf!”

 

Jordan sighed as he spoke into the intercom.  “Let’s add hate crimes to the rap-sheet and get Eichen House on the line.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Stiles could keep up with Derek at full on run.  He was able to thanks to being a Spark as well as a Sentinel.  Accalia’s howl told him what they needed. Kate was here. Derek and he changed paths.  They stopped on the  north side of the preserve.   It looked like there was a long forgotten cave system inside the hill.

 

Derek shifted back to human form, needing to speak. “How do you want to play this?”

  
  


Stiles sighed, “We tread with care. I do not want to end up younger than I am.”

  
  


Derek nodded, “Let me go first?”

 

Stiles knew better. “We go together and watch each other’s back.”

 

It was a smart plan. In doing so, they managed to avoid each little ‘surprise’ left by Kate. She was a sneaky vindictive bitch. Derek listened as his mate, flung around Ancient Aramaic like it was English.  It was a lyrical language and one that offered the best defences - Derek knew it in theory. Now, he was seeing it in action.  The focus word was letting Stiles see the magic left for them.

 

There was one last ‘surprise’ left.   Stiles stopped as he could recognise the smell over the gold thread. It permeated his Dad’s skin the first day he shrunk.  Stiles with great care unwove the spelled thread out from the cave wall.  He dropped it into an evidence bag, hoping Deaton would be able to fix his Dad and Peter.  Seeing a curious look on Derek’s face, Stiles explained. “It’s the magic that made Dad and UncleCreeper younger.”

 

They’d reached what would classify as the inner sanctum of the cave.  They’d found their woman too, as they could hear her ranting.  It was like a scene out of every cliche villain movie scene. They were in a dirty cave, with a pacing bad guy monologuing all their plans.

 

Stiles had been using his bond with Derek to keep a track of his emotions. You would have to be stupid to think this wouldn’t bring up old trauma for Derek.  His mate surprised him as he felt disbelief and a trace of pity.    Stiles was glad Derek got to see this version of Kate.  She presented such a pathetic picture it was bound to destroy a few nightmares of Derek's.

 

Kate Argent may have once been a beautiful lady but not any longer.  Stiles guessed that all her evil couldn't hide forever.  She looked as ugly on the outside as she was on the inside. Her clothes were the unfashionable side of ripped, hair matted to her face.   Her make-up made her look like a dodgy Harleen Quinzel.  She whirled around sensing their presence, and a rictus smile graced her features.  “Loverboy! You came.”

  
  


Stiles could add delusional to the mix.  “Sorry crazycakes. He’s all mine and I don’t share.”

 

Kate huffed, “You let your little bitch talk?”

 

Stiles wanted to laugh at the pathetic attempt to  drive a wedge between them.  He knew the best way to rile her, “I do tricks and everything.”

 

Kate snorted, “That’s cute and funny.”

 

Stiles’ life was complete with validation from a psycho.  He wished he could write that on a resume.

 

Kate wasn’t done, “I’m gonna rip your entrails out and hang you with them but your funny.”

 

Stiles shrugged it off, he’d heard worse threats from Peter at his craziest.  He did slip the Escrima sticks out of his sleeves.  The Ancient art was something he’d started training in to improve his senses. On the flipside, it had helped with his concentration and movement.  The sticks were a gift off Jim when he passed his first level. The sticks with a few added runes meant he could spar with supernatural creatures and win.

  
  


Stiles was done listening to the crazy ranting. “Are we going to fight or chat about it?”

 

Kate smirked, “I’ve learnt a few new tricks.” That said she slipped into a blue-werejaguar beta form.

 

Stiles snorted, “Honey I can say blue is not your colour.”

 

There was a hiss and the fight was on.  Stiles was having none of it. The bitch didn’t even consider him a threat.  He flicked his sticks twice.  The shock had her stumble backwards, screeching like an angry cat.  

 

Stiles snorted, “I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Alpha Sentinel of California.”

  
  


She stumbled backwards, almost hugging the wall.  “No. You are not. What is that?”

  
  


Stiles frowned, “She is my spirit guide you crazy bitch. Now can we please fight?”

 

He never thought he would have to beg to fight but this is what he had been reduced to.

 

Derek, seeing Accalia, changed into his Alpha form.  The two wolves circled their prey. Stiles made sure Kate couldn’t escape.  He let Derek take the lead knowing it would be better for him to kill Kate himself.  Accalia was helping.  It seemed to freak out even more with Accalia coming to help.  

 

“I destroyed you." Kate seemed adamant. See? Plain crazy as Derek was doing better than he had in years. She looked freaked as she spits out, "You cannot be part of the legendary pair.”

  
  


Stiles shouted, “What the hell is that suppose to mean?”

  
  


It was not the first time someone had eluded to it.   He was not going to get an answer from Kate. Derek tore her throat out.  Stiles pouted, “How am I going to get answers from her now?”

 

“You wanted to question the crazy person? Expecting to get a sensible answer.”

  
  


Stiles shrugged because when it was phrased like that it seemed stupid. There was something going on and it centred around him and Derek. He knew they were somewhat redefining normal both as an Alpha pair and as a Sentinel-Guide pair.  

  
  


He didn’t care right now. Kate and the Chemist were stopped and the pack was safe.  He intended to drag Derek to the nearest bed he could find.  He was calling bonding day and then he would deal with his Pop and the secret everyone seemed to know apart from him.  

 

Later.

* * *

  
  


However feel free to check out my  [ Tumblr,  ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook,  ](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and  [ Twitter  ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 


End file.
